


Lunchtime Interlude: Part 2

by gijane7702



Series: Interludes [2]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Babyfic(??), Blindfolds, Children (adult), F/M, It's Me ... Of course !!, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, NSFW, Office Sex, Old Married Couple, Post-Endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:27:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24409549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gijane7702/pseuds/gijane7702
Summary: Chakotay visits Kathryn's office ... again
Relationships: Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway
Series: Interludes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1762738
Comments: 24
Kudos: 45





	Lunchtime Interlude: Part 2

**Author's Note:**

> I'm taking baby-steps with the BDSM ...
> 
> As always, thanks to coffeeblack75 for the beta

Starfleet Command

Admiral Janeway’s office

San Francisco, California, Earth 

Stardate 81600 (17 May 2407)

  
  


“Good afternoon, Decan,” Chakotay greeted Kathryn’s longtime aide as he entered her office. 

“Good afternoon, Admiral.” The Vulcan stood smoothly, coming to attention as he answered. His assistant, a young dark-eyed Betazoid lieutenant named Asei, popped up from her chair a beat behind him. “Operations has just delivered the cargo crates for Admiral Janeway’s belongings but I do not think she has begun to pack yet. Do you want me to announce you?”

“Since you ask every time and I haven’t let you in twenty-nine years … since this is her last day … yes. Please announce me, Captain.” Chakotay grinned at the fleeting perplexed look that flitted across Decan’s face before he could mask it as he activated the internal comm in Kathryn’s office. 

It was highly unusual for an aide to stay as long with one commanding officer as long as Decan had, but Kathryn and he had proved to be such a highly effective and efficient team Command never reassigned him. Eventually they were assigned then-Ensign Asei when Kathryn’s responsibilities became too much … even for a Vulcan. 

“ _Have you heard from my husband_ ?” Kathryn asked Decan before he could say anything. “ _He’s late_.” Asei giggled; one didn’t have to be empathic to decipher the slightly annoyed cadence in the Admiral’s voice. 

“The Commandant of the Academy to see you, Admiral,” Decan intoned properly. Chakotay rolled his eyes, then winked at Asei as she bit her lip so she didn’t laugh out loud.

“ _Wait … he let you announce him?_ ” Kathryn sounded confused. 

Decan didn’t blink as he snarked, “Wonders will never cease, Admiral.” 

“ _Send him in. Why don’t you and Lieutenant Asei take lunch? Chakotay and I will meet you at Archer Hall for my pasteurization ceremony._ ” Both Chakotay and Asei burst out laughing while Decan rolled his eyes. “ _Retirement ceremony, sorry,_ ” Kathryn corrected herself, mirth now lacing her words because she had heard the laughter. 

“The Commandant is on his way in … the Lieutenant and I will meet you at Archer Hall thirty minutes prior to the ceremony beginning … Decan out.” He ended the comm, then stepped around from behind his desk. “You have two-and-a-half hours, Admiral,” he told Chakotay as he walked towards the main doors. 

“Understood, sir.” Chakotay chuckled as Decan locked the doors behind him, then shot him a look through the glass while Asei walked away laughing. Chakotay grinned at him, dimples flashing, as he shut off the lights. Decan barely refrained from rolling his eyes again and walked away. 

Even after all these years with Kathryn, Decan had never changed. He remained unflappable through some crazy stunts Kathryn had pulled throughout the years. She was as close to him as she was Tuvok, thinking it was hilarious her two closest friends were male Vulcans. Kathryn and Chakotay had attended Decan’s wedding and were godparents to his oldest son. They had all just returned from Vulcan for his _Kolinahr._ Decan had even babysat their children from time to time so Chakotay and Kathryn could have a night to themselves. He was godfather to their youngest. Kathryn had made sure Decan was assigned to an up-and-coming young admiral, knowing he would guide the young man to be a fine fleet officer, just as he had guided Kathryn during her tenure. 

Chakotay didn’t see Kathryn right away as the doors to her inner office hissed closed. She wasn’t at her desk. He turned the corner towards the sitting area and spotted her. His wife’s still shapely behind was sticking up from one of the cargo crates as she bent down to place something inside it. 

He quietly walked up behind her, then rubbed himself up against her, whispering, “Mmmmm … perfect for our favorite position.” 

Kathryn giggled as she straightened up. Chakotay took a step back as she turned around. “You get this office mostly packed away and we’ll have a bit of fun, Admiral.” She pulled his uniform jacket straight, then added, “I miss the belt.”

“Me too … stupid new design,” he muttered, walking away. Kathryn grinned. He still had a _thing_ for the admiral’s belt that had not been included in the new uniform. Throwing himself in one of the armchairs by the big bay window, he asked, “Where do you want to start?”

“I honestly have no idea. I thought cleaning out my Ready Room on _Voyager_ was tough … I was only there for seven years.” She moved over to him and threw herself into his lap, immediately cuddling up to him, stroking his bearded cheek. “I’ve been here twenty-nine years … _everything_ has happened here.” 

“Everything from mundane meetings to new Federation memberships to Decan delivering Chaska when you went into premature labor.”

“Right on that couch,” Kathryn pointed out. “Well, not that exact couch; that’s a replacement. The original one was covered in baby goop and slime and blood. Babies are so gross when they’re born.”

Chakotay chuckled. “I've never run across the campus faster in my whole life than for her birth. Made it though.” 

“Seventeen years later I’m still impressed by how fast you got here,” Kathryn laughed as he pretended to preen. “I realized how talented an artist Callen truly is at that very conference table.” Chakotay could hear the pride laced in her voice. “And now look at him – a famous sculptor across all the quadrants all on his own, at such a young age. Didn’t even need the Janeway name to get there.”

“Kole took his first steps in front of the window,” Chakotay said. “Only emotional reaction I've seen from Decan ever. His eyes were huge as he yelled for us to turn around.”

“Little Warrior just missed crashing into the coffee table as we made it across the room. Remember we got a kid-friendlier one after that.” Kathryn nuzzled her head under his chin, then looked around the room. “We’ve made love there … there … there … there … and _there_ was especially fun,” she said, and Chakotay laughed. “Speaking of coffee tables,” she said finally, “have we broken the new one in?”

“No,” he told her with a lascivious grin. “Wanna?” 

“After we get packed … absolutely.” She stood up, then turned around and offered him a hand up. “The quicker we start, the quicker we play.” 

Kathryn turned to walk away, but Chakotay pulled her close. Leaning down he kissed her passionately then whispered, “Sure we can’t play first?” into her ear while her eyes were still clouded over with lust. 

“Work hard, play harder, Commandant,” she told him in her command voice. “It’ll give you the incentive to keep that fine dimpled ass of yours moving.”

“No fun,” he muttered playfully, laughing as she swatted him on said dimpled behind as he passed her by. 

“Operations said they’d wrap and crate up the big, bulky, and delicate stuff. I’m to put these stickers –” Kathryn held up a package of green dots “– on what’s personally mine … the rest that was given as gifts to me while I served Starfleet will go into the museum.”

“You sticker while I pack up the small stuff I know is personal … like Callen’s artwork.” Chakotay held up a framed sketch of himself watching Kole braid Chaska’s hair. “Never did pick up how to do a little girl’s hair.” Kathryn laughed as he gently wrapped that framed work along with all the others their middle son had gifted his mother with through the years and placed them in one of the crates. “Maybe for the grandkids …” 

“Let us enjoy retirement a bit before all that!” Kathryn yelped. “I get you all to myself starting from the end of next year … I’d like a little bit of alone time with you before grandkids start hoarding all our time. Kole’s only twenty-seven for heaven’s sake … right now he’s more interested in his career than anything else.”

“It’s Callen, the free-loving artist, that we need to look out for,” Chakotay said. Kathryn snorted in laughter as her husband rolled his eyes. “Chaska just knows better. We’ll be lucky to get any out of her.” He made a face at the thought of his precious baby girl with children of her own, causing Kathryn to laugh harder as she stuck a sticker on her Victrola. “Let’s get back to work, my love. All this talk about our babies makes me want to ... _practice_ ,” he finished, imbibing the last word with such innuendo she had to sit down from laughing so hard.

When they had decided to make their babies, it hadn’t taken them much practice at all to get her pregnant each time. They had been completely content with two boys, so Chaska’s unexpected conception had surprised everyone. Their daughter kept them on their toes when most parents were starting to relax with their children. Her latest bombshell was that she was taking a gap year to meditate on Vulcan before starting the Academy. Chakotay had ranted, since he had wanted to be the Commandant for her freshman year, but Kathryn had just shrugged her shoulders. She had learned early on that Chaska was exactly like her in personality … so they compromised on a lot of things; just as she and her own mother Gretchen had. 

They worked for an hour or so until Kathryn heard her husband speak.

“Well … well … what’s this?” Chakotay asked, reaching into the now-unlocked wardrobe. “ _This_ is where you hid it?!”

“I was the only one with the key. Decan knew where the key was, but he also had a pretty good idea of what was in there … so he never went near it.”

Chakotay listed off the contents of the wardrobe. “Uniforms … boots … understuff … toiletries … make-up … box of sex toys … ” Kathryn snorted with laughter at his casual vocal inflection. As he held up a paddle, he asked, “Are we done packing?” and took a practice swing. 

Flashing his dimples at her, all other thoughts fled her mind as he put the box down and sauntered over to her. “I know that look,” he whispered in her ear, licking it, as he came up behind her. He traced the paddle over her bottom as she licked her lips in anticipation and continued, “That’s your ‘I Want To Be Spanked’ look.” 

The toy swished through the air and struck her bottom, pleasurably stinging. She let out a loud moan and backed up into his crotch. Rubbing up against his rapidly growing erection, Kathryn moaned again as he pushed her gently forward a step and the paddle found her other cheek. Her hands fumbled for the zip of her uniform jacket. She finally found it as he struck home again. “Let me get naked, sweetheart,” she whimpered to him. 

Chakotay reached around, keeping hold of the paddle, and removed her jacket. He pulled her undertunic and t-shirt from her trousers after she had unbuttoned and unzipped them. He took both shirts off as she removed her trousers, boots, and socks. Telling her to sit on the couch and to stay clad in her bra and panties, he returned to the wardrobe to get the rest of the toys. 

Walking back across the office, Chakotay took the time to appreciate how fit and trim his wife still was at seventy-two. She had bounced back with ease from each pregnancy, while he’d seemed to gain a few pounds with each of them. Running the Academy seemed to take up all his free time, so he hadn't set foot in a boxing ring in almost five years. He made a vow right then and there to get back into boxing form when he retired next year … at eighty. 

He shook his head to return to the present, and held up the long strips of satin they used for bondage. Kathryn nodded enthusiastically. Chakotay, still completely in uniform, grinned as he came up behind the couch. Apparently, she was _very_ eager to play since her arms were already behind her back. He tied her up gently then placed a matching satin blindfold over her eyes. He had her whisper their safe word before he unzipped his trousers. 

Pushing them and his underwear down, he grasped hold of his now fully erect cock and pushed it towards Kathryn’s mouth. She was waiting expectantly and giggled happily before she deepthroated him. He groaned in satisfaction as she began to suck him. Reaching down, he tweaked her nipples hard, smirking as she moaned loudly, the vibrations causing him to swell more in her mouth. 

“I’m going to come in your mouth,” he whispered into her ear, while gently holding her head in place. He had learned over the years not to muss her hair when they played in her office. Kathryn moaned her agreement. “Then I’m going pick you up and lay you down on that coffee table and eat out your pussy and ass until my beard is completely covered in you.” She moaned louder and picked up her pace and pressure. “Then I’m going to clean you up, walk you to Archer Hall, and watch as you make your retirement speech.” Chakotay spanked her with the paddle again. “Then I’m going to take you home and—” 

The outer doors to her office opened and he abruptly stopped talking. Kathryn never stopped her sucking since he had not given her permission to, but he knew she knew something was going on. When the inner office doors opened, Chakotay dropped the paddle and ripped off his uniform jacket, throwing it over his wife just in time. “What the hell, Kole?!” he bellowed as his three children, led by the oldest, entered their mother’s office. 

“Holy fuck, Dad!” Kole yelled as he spun around, horrified. 

Callen’s eyes went huge and he quickly turned as he shoved Chaska out of the inner office. “What the hell, Callen?!” she bellowed as she hit the floor just outside of the doors. 

“Trust me, sis … you don’t wanna see this,” he told her. “It’s gross.”

Chaska sighed. “Judging from your reactions, Mom and Dad are having sex.” Both her brothers nodded. “Big deal … they’re healthy, consenting adults. Hell, at their ages, good for them.” Callen choked but didn’t say anything, as he helped pick his sister up off of the floor. “I told you two there was a reason the office doors were locked, the lights were out, and Decan was being completely evasive. But noooooooo .... Captain Kole here had to go and hot-wire the doors—”

“—Shut up, Chaska,” Kole hissed at her. Callen rolled his eyes as they started snipping at each other.

“Shut up all of you!” Kathryn commanded. The three of them fell silent. 

While their children had been bickering amongst themselves, Chakotay had untied and unblindfolded Kathryn. She had quickly pulled on her trousers and t-shirt while her husband had gently tucked himself back inside his own trousers, buttoned them up, and put his jacket back on. They exchanged amused glances before Kathryn turned to the children and her admiral’s mask dropped into place. Chakotay almost felt bad for his children … _almost_.

Before Kathryn could say anything, Chaska pushed past Callen and into the inner office. She looked her parents up and down, then grinned at the satin strips and blindfold her father still held. Her dimples flashed. “Bondage, huh? Nice—” was all she said before catching the look on her mother’s face and shutting her mouth while Chakotay shoved the toys in their box.

“How the hell do you know about that?” Kole demanded.

“You’re such a prude,” she snapped back. “I’m seventeen, not seven!”

“Enough!” Chakotay roared, silencing both of them. He nudged Kathryn and shot Callen a look when they both began to snicker. “Your mother was speaking … listen to her.” He sighed when Callen laughed again when he caught his father readjusting himself. 

Kathryn turned slightly and placed a quick kiss on his lips. “I’m sorry, Big Warrior,” she whispered to his cock, which had finally started to deflate. “At least you won’t get blue balls.” Chakotay barely managed to keep a straight face as she spun back around to face their children. 

“Lieutenant Janeway,” she barked at Kole. “Did you hot-wire my locked office doors? Answer me!” 

Kole snapped to attention and began stuttering a reply.

“You’re so fucked, Kole,” Chaska whispered to her oldest brother.

“Your ass is totally getting busted down to crewman,” Callen added. 

“Nice knowing you,” Chaska hissed. Callen snickered.

Both shut their mouths as Chakotay started walking towards them, a storm cloud passing across his face as Fleet Admiral Janeway lit into Lieutenant Janeway. He stopped in front of his two younger children and just looked at them. They knew when Dad ranted it wasn’t serious; when Dad was quiet was when you were in real trouble. 

“Sorry,” they both mumbled. Chakotay had to bite his lip so he didn’t laugh. 

Kole all of a sudden walked by them quickly, head down. Chakotay turned to Kathryn who was also biting her lip. Without having to use words, she knew what he wanted to know. 

“Lieutenant Janeway is going to put his fine engineering skills to use again by repairing the damage he did to my doors. After he is done, we are all heading over to Archer Hall as a happy family.” She turned to her middle child. “Callen,” she said, pausing as he snapped to attention, even though he wasn’t Starfleet. Snorting when he saluted her, his mother told him, “Nice job trying to save your sister’s innocence … but apparently Little One is much more worldly than we all imagined.” Kathryn quickly turned her laughter into a cough as her daughter smiled.

“I’ve been studying anthropology with Dad my whole life … the various sexual practices of a species are part of that science,” Chaska said primly. “Also, I’m not a child, Mommy.”

Kathryn lost it and laughed and Chaska just grinned at her. 

“How do you know about … that?” Chakotay asked her, before he realized what he was doing, waving his hand back towards the box still sitting on the couch. “I know I didn’t show you … that … as part of your studies.” Realizing that the box was still out, he walked over and quickly placed it in its own packing crate, then sealed the lid. 

“I found your box of toys at home a while back and was curious,” she replied simply. “Researching BDSM was absolutely fascinating.” 

“Oh my gods,” Kathryn muttered, dropping her head into her hands while Callen laughed at the expression on his father’s face. Chakotay couldn’t decide if he was horrified or proud as he crossed back across the office. 

“Done,” Kole said reentering the office. He looked around at his family. “What’d I miss?” 

“Chaska found their toys at home and did some research,” Callen laughed as Kole’s eyes bugged out. “Apparently Little One is more worldly than you, big brother. She claims it’s the anthropologist in her.”

Kole looked from his brother to his sister, who just shrugged, to his parents, who were now holding each other up while silently laughing. He finally shook his head and left the office. Callen followed behind him. Chaska winked saucily at her parents before following her brothers. 

Kathryn quickly cleaned herself up, donning a fresh uniform. When she was done, Chakotay pulled her into a hug and held her close for a bit. When they broke apart, they both started laughing again.

“I’m sending that girl over to Tom and B’Elanna’s tonight,” Kathryn said finally. “I won’t be able to play if I know she’s in the house somewhere.” He laughed into her hair and agreed with her. “Come on, Chakotay,” she said to him. “After fifty years of service, I’m going to retire. Time to put me out to pasture.”

“No pasture for you quite yet,” he replied as she locked up her office doors for the last time. “The fun’s just about to begin, my love.”

“And I can’t wait,” Kathryn told him as she turned and slipped under his arm which he slung over her shoulder. Wrapping her own around his waist, together they walked down the corridor, away from her office and towards the turbolift for the last time.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [It's Saturday Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24726385) by [StarTrekkin08](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTrekkin08/pseuds/StarTrekkin08)




End file.
